Users of pick-up trucks commonly add a cover to the cargo bed to provide secure storage and also, in some instances, to simply improve the appearance of the pick-up truck. Such covers include hard covers with structure to lock the cover to the cargo bed of the pick-up truck. Because of the size of the cargo bed it is advantageous if the hard cover can be made in sections such that each section can be opened and closed independently of the other sections. However such a cover must include structure to enable the installer to place the parts of the cover in relation to one another and also to place the complete cover in the preferred position on the cargo bed. The necessary adjustments should preferably be inherent in the assembly of the hinges to the cargo bed and to the parts of the cover.